Stunts
by Jasper's Girl forever
Summary: Dangerous stunts, adrenaline rush. Kisuke Urahara can't get enough. BoyxBoy! XD


Stunts

A/N: Kisuke gets turned on by all the adrenaline from being a stunt motor cyclist. What better way to let off all that steam than with his lover, Sôsuke? Warnings: Dangerous stunts, dirty talk, guy x guy, rimming if I feel like it

Kisuke Urahara loved his work. He loved hearing the crowd scream, he loved the smell of exhaust. The thrill of jumping up almost five stories just gave him an epic rush. He soon found the adrenaline didn't just stay in his head. It slowly spread to another part of him that he didn't count on. All those stunt shows, the thrill, the risk, turned him on almost to the point of pain. His partner revved his bike. He smirked as he got ready to start another one of his shows.

"Good luck Kisuke..."he heard a voice behind him say. He turned to see his lover of ten months, Sôsuke Aizen, behind him, a small smile on his face. Kisuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him close."Thank you, baby..."his lips brushed over the brunette's lightly, causing him to blush."I-I'll be waiting for you back here."Sôsuke said.

Kisuke gave him one last grin before he put his helmet on and got on his bike. He had decided on this earlier, but he was going to attempt something he hadn't practiced yet. He knew he could do it. He revved his bike up loud and took off. People yelled and cheered, but he blocked it out. He needed to concentrate. And of course, he nailed it. After their portion of the show, Kisuke rode back to put his bike up and saw Sôsuke smiling."You've never done that before."he said. Kisuke took off his helmet."Never practiced it either!"he said, obviously proud of himself.

"What?! You could crashed!"

"But I didn't!"

Grin.

His lover sighed. Sôsuke frowned upon this when he did it. Kisuke knew he was just worried about his safety. Kisuke pulled him closer than before, making Sôsuke blush brightly. Not at the closeness, but at what he felt."How about we get going...I might just let you punish me for it at home."he purred in his ear.

Sôsuke nodded, already feeling his mind grow hazy. Kisuke had such an affect on him. He made him weak kneed, cloudy minded. It was just made him hot. Kisuke drove them home. Sôsuke squirmed almost the entire way home, imagining all Kisuke would do to him. He fumbled with the keys while Kisuke kissed the nape of his neck."Hurry up...or I'll just strip you now..."he whispered huskily into his ear. He finally managed to open the door only to be pulled in and pressed against the wall.

Sôsuke bit his lip as Kisuke practically devoured his neck. He gasped his name softly."Ah ah ah...I want to hear you tonight...scream if it feels so good you can't keep it inside..."Kisuke purred in his ear. Sôsuke felt that haze coming over him again, his knees almost gave out. A hand slid under his shirt, lightly scratching at his torso. He arched into his hand, letting a moan slip, face turning red."That's it...moan for me baby..."Kisuke pulled him into their bedroom. The door shut and Kisuke pulled the other closer against him, kissing him with an almost insane passion. Sôsuke could barely keep up. Kisuke backed him up so he fell back on the bed. He took his shirt off and had him lay back. Kisuke rested his hips on Sôsuke's, enjoying the moan that came from below.

"K-Kisuke..."he tried to rock against him, needing some sort of friction. He whined when his hips were held down. "You're such a needy little boy aren't you..."Kisuke teased."Sh-shut up-Aah!"his hands scrambled for Kisuke's hips when they ground down sharply against his. The blonde smirked. The control he had over his lover at times was just too much fun to not take advantage of. He unbuttoned Sôsuke's pants and slipped his hand down them. The latter squirmed, his face turning a lovely shade of scarlet. He watched as Sôsuke rocked his hips against his hand, panting softly, finally getting what he needed.

"A-Aah...K-Kisuke..."he whined when Kisuke pressed his palm down against him. "You're so hot when you say my name..."Kisuke said, kissing and biting down his neck. He moaned and arched up. Kisuke pressed him back down. He looked down at the panting, writhing body beneath him, smirking at the hazy lust that filled his dark brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed him, slowly letting his tongue explore his lovers mouth. He pulled down Sôsuke's pants and boxers off with one quick tug, leaving him completely bare for him to have all to himself. He shivered at the sudden coolness around him.

"You'll be warm soon."Sôsuke bit his lip at the smirk on Kisuke's face. He could tell it was going to be a very long night. Kisuke tugged his own shirt over his head. "Get on your hands and knees..."Kisuke ordered, his voice growing dark and husky. Sôsuke quickly did as he was told, blushing at his own eagerness. He heard the rustling of clothes behind him and shivered. Kisuke seemed so impatient today...or so he thought. Little kisses and nips were placed down his spine, leaving Sôsuke in a hazy confusion. "You've been so good at doing what you're told...I think I'm gonna give you a little reward..."Kisuke purred, nipping at the tip of his spine.

"Wh-what are you...o-oh..."his arms trembled as he felt Kisuke's warm tongue lightly and teasingly trace around and press against his now slightly twitching entrance. Kisuke smirked when he felt his lovers body quiver. "A-Aah..Mmn..."he writhed and panted, pushing back against Kisuke desperately. He gasped, digging his fingers into the sheets when Kisuke reached around his body and teasingly stroke his fingers down his cock in an almost non-existent touch. "K-Kisuke...oh please...n-need you..."he whined. "You're so needy."Kisuke playfully chided. He looked back at him, his eyes hazy with lust. Kisuke couldn't help but let out a groan. He had never seen Sôsuke like this, all hot and bothered, needing him as bad as he did. Sôsuke was surprised when he was flipped on his back.

"K-Kisuke?"

"I want to see your face when I fuck you..."

The latter shivered. "J-just hurry..."he half begged. Kisuke smirked, planning on teasing Sôsuke more when he lifted his hips to his until the younger, face flushed, bucked his hips up. He felt a low growl rumble in his chest. Sôsuke gasped in surprise when Kisuke suddenly buried himself deep inside him."K-Kisuke!"he cried out, clinging to him.

"Damn baby...you're so tight..."Kisuke moaned."M-move..."Sôsuke gasped. He did, slowly at first. Kisuke took in the sight under him. Sôsuke's face was flushed, his lips parted for soft gasps and pants to leak out and fill the room. Kisuke moved harder, feeling Sôsuke buck against him."M-more...oh God, Kisuke please!"Sôsuke begged. He quickened his pace, causing the latter to scream out his name. He eventually clasped his hand around his lovers neglected cock, slowly bringing him to his release. Sôsuke cried out, coming. Kisuke soon followed, moaning as Sosuke dug his nails into his back.

They both collapsed, clinging to each other.

"Mm..."

"Kisuke?"

"Hm?"

"I uh... I think you should do stunts like that more often..."he said, blushing a little.

Kisuke laughed. "I think I can make that happen." Sosuke almost squeaked when Kisuke pulled him back over for a second round.

A/N: Uke Aizen... me likes! He is ONLY allowed to be uke with Urahara! At least in my mind. Oh well. Review!


End file.
